


she's the sweetest thing that i know

by guitarstrings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: Veronica stares at Betty in part disbelief, part outrage because since when did they need to be under a mistletoe so they can kiss? And just because it’s the holidays?Yeah, right. Like Veronica is going to let Betty get away with that.





	she's the sweetest thing that i know

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! To celebrate, here's a light and happy holiday fic about our two lovely girls :) 
> 
> Title of this fic taken from "Heart's Don't Break Around Here" by Ed Sheeran
> 
> P.S. Feel free to hit me up at Tumblr @coolguitarplayer

By the time the first snowfall hits Riverdale, Veronica is walking home with Betty, their cheeks flushed a bright pink from the biting cold December has brought upon them. Granted, it isn’t as cold as it is in New York during the winter, but it _is_ still freezing nonetheless in its own way.

God, as if this hellhole of a town wasn’t bleak and depressing enough, now it’s going to look even _more_ miserable once it’s covered in white. _Winter wonderland_ her ass.

Their arms are linked together, with Veronica resting her other hand on Betty’s forearm and giving it light squeezes every now and then. Every time they exhale, their breaths come out as misty puffs of air that slowly drift away along with the falling snow.

Betty’s other hand is shoved in her pocket, but after a chilly gust of wind passes by them and causes Veronica to huddle closer to her for additional warmth, she chuckles and pulls it out, then comes to a halt.

“Here,” Betty murmurs, unlinking their arms to hold out both her hands, eyes twinkling softly.

Veronica puts her hands on top of Betty’s, breath catching in her throat as their fingers begin to touch. For some reason, and to Veronica’s pleasant surprise, Betty’s palms aren’t as cold as she thought they should be.

Then, with a smile as soft as her eyes, Betty runs her thumbs over Veronica’s knuckles until her fingertips have stopped trembling, then slides them over Veronica’s wrists before doing the same thing there.

The falling of the snow begins to pick up, blurring the surroundings in a hazy white that Veronica barely pays attention to with Betty standing in front of her, ears beginning to go pink from the sudden drop in temperature.

After assuring Betty that she doesn’t feel as cold anymore, Veronica reaches up and cradles her face, a fond smile gracing her lips as Betty lowers her head. She tucks away the wisps of hair tickling Betty’s cheeks, then cups her hands over Betty’s ears.

Betty chuckles, “What are you doing, V?”

“Well, your ears are cold, aren’t they?” Veronica answers, more out of affection than sarcasm.

Betty nods and takes a step forward, snaking her arms around Veronica’s waist to pull her flush against her. A slight giggle escapes Veronica’s lips when Betty buries her face into the crook of her neck, where she feels the beginnings of a grin start to form.

Sure enough, Betty is soon laughing, which Veronica feels more than hears, the sound tickling her skin and causing her to laugh in return. Her face ends up smooshed against the space between Betty’s chest and shoulder, which somehow just makes her laugh harder.

God, falling in love with Betty Cooper has turned her into such a sap.

But honestly? Veronica doesn’t mind, not even a bit.

With a happy sigh, Veronica reaches around Betty’s back and runs a finger down her spine, her heart bursting with love, _so much love,_ when Betty’s response is to hold her tighter and kiss the slope where her neck and shoulder meet.

“We should get you home. It’s freezing out here,” Betty mumbles.

“Mmm, okay,” Veronica hums, reluctantly easing her grip on Betty so they can start walking again.

To make up for the loss of contact, Betty slings an arm around her waist, smiling as Veronica rests her head against her shoulder.

And as they huddle closer together, things don’t feel as bleak anymore to Veronica.

* * *

 She invites Betty inside The Pembrooke to stay for a while and warm herself up before going back out and heading home. To Veronica’s delight, Betty accepts the offer without missing a beat and shrugs off her coat as they enter the apartment.

Veronica leads them to the kitchen, where she asks Betty to sit by the counter and wait while she whips some hot cocoa for them. Before she can take one step forward, however, Betty is pulling her back by the wrist and wrapping an arm around her front.

“B,” Veronica giggles, as she settles herself in between Betty’s legs. “I can’t make hot chocolate if you don’t let me go.”

In response, Betty lets out a small grumble and tightens her hold on Veronica. “I guess you’ll just have to wriggle free or something then.”

“You’re incorrigible, Betty Cooper,” Veronica says, mocking exasperation, but melts into the embrace, anyway.

You just never say no to a hug from Betty Cooper. Never.

“Says the girl who threatens to have the building on lockdown when I say I need to go home,” Betty shoots back, or at least Veronica thinks she’s _trying_ to, because it sounds more like she’s mumbling it drowsily.

Veronica snorts and pats Betty’s hand. “Sure, Cooper. I might have been able to take you more seriously if you didn’t sound so sleepy. Now, will you please let me go?”

With a heavy sigh, Betty reluctantly eases her hold on Veronica and mutters, “Fine. But only because you said please.”

Veronica does a little laugh and wriggles free from Betty’s grasp, then turns around to give her a light peck that brings out a lazy smile. Then, with one more squeeze of Veronica’s waist, Betty drops her hand and lets her go.

There’s a spring in Veronica’s step as she flits about the kitchen, pulling out the matching mugs Betty had gotten her as a random gift and other things she needs from the cupboard, then goes on to make hot chocolate for the two of them. Any other day, Veronica would have made coffee but it _is_ the holidays and Betty has had more than enough coffee these past few weeks for her own good.

Other than her quiet, happy humming, it’s quiet in the apartment, but Veronica doesn’t feel the need to disturb the peaceful bubble she and Betty are currently immersed in. These days, it’s rare that they get to have a space all to themselves without other people interrupting them, so to say that Veronica is ecstatic that it’s only her and Betty right now is the understatement of the century.

After pouring out the freshly-made hot cocoa into each of the mugs, Veronica carefully grasps them by the handle and makes her way to Betty, who has now-

Veronica blinks, an amused smile tugging at her lips when she finds Betty slumped over the counter, her cheek pressed against the cool marble and her arms thrown above her head, clearly asleep. Well, that explains the lack of terrible jokes.

With a fond shake of the head, Veronica sets the mugs down to the side and sits across Betty, stretching out her fingers to brush aside the thin wisps of hair splaying about her face. Betty then mumbles something incoherent, followed by a soft groan that has Veronica chuckling.

Honestly. Leave it to Betty Cooper to fall asleep anywhere.

Well, that _is_ one of the many reasons why Veronica has such a soft spot for her.

And hmm, maybe she _will_ have The Pembrooke on lockdown for the evening to make sure Betty isn’t disturbed from her sleep. 

* * *

 

The only reason Veronica doesn’t go through with her lockdown plan is because she doesn’t want to alarm her mom, so she settles for a nice cuddling session on their couch with Betty instead. Granted, it isn’t as comfortable as Veronica would like to make it out to be, especially given Betty’s height, but whatever.

Betty’s breathing, warm and even, tickles the back of her neck, and so do the light, chaste kisses she leaves as a supposed apology for letting the hot chocolate go cold.

And the crazy thing is, it’s working.

God, how does one even get mad at Betty?

As the question passes through Veronica’s head, Betty slips a hand underneath her blouse, absentmindedly scratching at Veronica’s midriff. The playful, irritated huff Veronica is about to let out dies before it can slip out of her lips, melting away into a content sigh as she curls back into Betty.  

She feels Betty smile against her skin, and Veronica can already see the playful glint in her eyes even though she’s facing away. Then, Betty splays her fingers around Veronica’s stomach, and yup, that is _definitely_ working; and _no,_ no one can get mad at Betty.

Bleak and uninteresting as Riverdale may be, Veronica finds that isn’t the case at all when Betty is around. And if Veronica were to associate Betty with anything, it would be with bright, happy colors, because that’s exactly what she sees behind her eyelids as she closes her eyes.

Betty, lovely Betty she sees emerging out of the white, snowy landscape, with her cold-flushed cheeks and ears and a smile as lazy as the snow falling all around them.

Betty and her soft sweaters and equally soft touches and, most of all, the soft, quiet way she loves Veronica.

Betty, Betty, _Betty,_ who Veronica wants to _love_ and be with every time the first snowfall hits.

* * *

 

Since it has officially become much too cold to be walking to school, they decide that it’s better if they drive instead. Or, well, better if _Betty_ drives, because Veronica’s not risking it just yet. By the time Veronica has stepped out of the building, Betty is already there by the steps, waiting for her with a warm smile and an outstretched hand.

Beaming, Veronica takes Betty’s hand and greets her with an adoring pat on the cheek and a sweet, lingering kiss. Underneath her coat, Betty wears a pastel pink sweater with the collar of her undershirt peeking out, which Veronica lovingly runs her fingers against and murmurs, “Good morning.”

A grin breaks across Betty’s face, and she leans in to touch their foreheads together. “Morning. You ready to go?”

“Not until you kiss me.”

“I would, but I don’t see any mistletoes.”

Veronica stares at Betty in part disbelief, part outrage because since when did they need to be under a mistletoe so they can kiss? And just because it’s the holidays?

Yeah, right. Like Veronica is going to let Betty get away with that.

But before she can give Betty a piece of her mind, their lips are suddenly being pressed together in a sweet kiss that knocks the wind straight out of Veronica’s lungs. Then, eyes glinting with mischief, Betty murmurs, “Just kidding.”

Veronica’s only answer is to huff and smack Betty’s arm, then promptly yanks her back down by the scarf to kiss her again.

* * *

 

Walking through the halls of Riverdale High on the last day of school before winter break is like navigating a field full of landmines. Or, more accurately, _mistletoe_ landmines. Veronica has to make sure her arm is linked with Betty’s at all times, because letting go means Betty walking off somewhere on her own.

And Betty on her own means setting off a landmine with some other girl underneath it, which then of course means Betty kissing another person whose name isn’t Veronica Lodge.

_God,_ is it even legal to have _this_ many mistletoe hanging from the ceiling? Hell, is that even allowed by school rules? Why isn’t Principal Weatherbee doing something about it?

And, holy hell, Veronica swears all the girls’ eyes are sparkling every time Betty walks past them, seemingly waiting for Veronica to slip and let go so they can strike at the right moment.

Veronica huffs, her grip on Betty’s bicep tightening. Well, too bad for them, because there isn’t a snowball’s chance in hell she’s giving them even the slightest opening.

Also, why is it that these people don’t seem to care or feel afraid that they’re messing with _Veronica Lodge’s_ girlfriend? Surely, there’s only so much immunity the holiday cheer can give them, right?

She sends a chilling glare to everyone that dares look at Betty the wrong way, and when some random student yells, “Mistletoe!” while pointing above Betty and Veronica’s heads, well-

Veronica grabs the opportunity without missing a single beat, quickly throwing her arms around Betty’s neck and crashes their lips together for a kiss, in turn cutting off Betty’s yelp of surprise. A few whoops of excitement surround them along with mumbles of disappointment, but Veronica ignores them all when Betty recovers and starts kissing her back.

Then, just because she’s petty that way, Veronica starts running her hand through Betty’s hair and nips on her lower lip a few times before finally breaking away. There’s a glazed-out look in Betty’s eyes as Veronica smirks up at her and taps at her collar, because _ha!_ As if anyone would be able to kiss Betty the way she does and evoke the same reaction.

“Uh…” Betty blinks, a slight flush creeping across her cheeks. “Hi?”

Grinning, Veronica toys with the hairs on the back of Betty’s neck and bats her eyelashes. “Walk me to class, Betty,” she purrs.

Betty promptly snaps her mouth shut and nods, leaning in to give Veronica one more kiss and that’s when Principal Weatherbee’s voice booms, “What on earth is going on here!? This is unacceptable! Take down those- those _things_ right away or I swear to God-“

The rest of his ranting goes unheard as Betty and Veronica slip into the crowd, laughing as they watch the other students scramble around to tear down the mistletoes.

Well, unluckily for whoever was responsible for this, it was still Veronica who triumphed in the end by remaining to be the only person able to kiss Betty Cooper. 

* * *

 

All the sneaking around and investigating they’ve done the past few months have given Veronica the skills and connections necessary to sneak a mistletoe of her own in The Blue and Gold’s office. She had it strategically placed above Betty’s desk, and sure enough, it’s still there by the time she and Betty enter after school.

As usual, Veronica perches herself on top of Betty’s desk, where she slowly inches closer until her knee is touching Betty’s elbow, which draws the attention Veronica is seeking.

Betty smiles up at Veronica, placing a hand on her knee. “What is it, V?”

Sucking in her lower lip, Veronica bats her eyelashes coquettishly at Betty, then slides off the table and onto her lap. “Mistletoe,” she whispers and points above them.

Betty glances up to where Veronica is pointing at, and, with a slight giggle, Veronica smooths Betty’s collar over before giving it a small tug, bringing dazed green eyes back to her.

“Wait, how did that get up there?” Betty asks, surprised.

Veronica shrugs and settles herself more comfortably on Betty’s lap, circling her arms around her neck. “I have my ways. Now, are we going to kiss or…?” she trails off, watches the way Betty’s eyes flit down to her lips.

During the pause, Veronica pops open a few of the buttons on Betty’s shirt until there’s enough room to slip her fingers inside to run them against her shoulders. Betty swallows, then secures Veronica by the waist before surging up to kiss her.

With a quiet moan, Veronica slides her hands towards Betty’s back, humming in approval as she feels her back muscles flex into her touch. They exchange a few light pecks at first, and then slowly builds up into full kisses with their lips constantly seeking each other, molding, pressing, nibbling.

Veronica sighs into Betty’s mouth before lowering her head to trail hot, wet kisses down Betty’s jaw and neck, which earns a soft groan. Maybe the setting isn’t the most appropriate place for what they’re currently doing, and maybe Veronica should put a stop to it before they get carried away, but all that flies away the moment Betty slides her hand underneath Veronica’s blouse.

The feeling of Betty’s fingertips skimming her sides sends shivers down Veronica’s spine, and she tilts her head back to give Betty access to her throat. Her hands, previously occupied with pressing down on the muscles of Betty’s back, are now thrown around Betty’s neck.

Breathing turning hot and ragged, Betty mouths along the expanse of Veronica’s throat, drawing out a shudder and _God, they really should stop._

 “There’s also-“ Veronica gasps, eyes fluttering shut when Betty starts nibbling down her neck. “There’s also a mistletoe in your truck.”

Betty hums, reluctantly easing her kisses into something gentler. “Where else?” she breathes, hot and ragged, against the underside of Veronica’s jaw.

Licking her lips, Veronica pulls back and scratches at the back of Betty’s neck with her fingernails. “In the spirit of the holidays, let’s just say that it’s a secret,” she purrs, watching Betty’s throat bob up and down as she swallows hard.

Betty shoots her an amused look. “I don’t think that’s how it works, Ronnie.”

“Well,” Veronica starts, tossing her hair back, “I _always_ make things work, my darling Betty. Or is it that you’re beginning to doubt me?”

“If you say so,” Betty shrugs, voice light and teasing.

Arching an eyebrow, Veronica pats Betty’s cheek and answers, “Of course I do say so. Now, are we going to take this-“ she pauses, gesturing to Betty’s half-unbuttoned shirt, “-to your truck and the other places I put mistletoes in, or would you rather stay here and just leave it at that?”

Cheeks flushing a bright pink, Betty quickly and clumsily starts buttoning up her shirt as Veronica slides off her lap and tosses her a smirk before walking away.

Take _that,_ the entire female student population of Riverdale High, because Veronica Lodge is the only girl Betty Cooper is going to find herself in underneath every mistletoe for the holidays.


End file.
